


Take On Me

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Jrock, MUCC, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Based on the song by A-haDaichi likes a local band singerCross posted to AFF





	Take On Me

Daichi entered the bar behind Masa, clutching his best friend's arm tightly. Daichi had been here before, but not as often as Masa. The place was packed, but Masa found an empty table and steered them over. Being the boyfriend of the lead guitarist of one of the most popular bands in town made such feats easy. He was also able to score a pair of stools. Perching at the table, Daichi leaned his chin in his hands. He didn't usually come out to places like this. He was an introvert and preferred to stay home. But Masa had managed to drag him out a few months previously. His boyfriend, Miya, was performing an important show. That was how Daichi met Hiro.

 

Hiro was tall and built and had a dark, penetrating look. He was the lead singer of Miya's band as well as a good friend of Miya. He had been introduced to Masa and Daichi, and soon proved to be smart, kind, and incredibly funny. Daichi wished he himself was cooler, suaver, wittier. But he was too bashful, and spent most of his time hiding behind his hand as Hiro tried to make him laugh. They had bumped into each other at shows a few times since then, and Daichi wished he was bold enough to pursue something. But then he figured that Hiro probably wasn't interested, since he hadn't made a move either.

 

However, the previous night, Hiro had sent him a private message on Instagram asking him to attend the night's festivities. Daichi had squealed into his pillow and agreed. Now he was here, watching the crowd. There were all kinds of people here- punks, hippies, and people like himself who didn't really look like they belonged, but still seemed to be having a good time. The band had performed for about an hour. Daichi and Masa made sure to cheer the loudest in between giggling like children. Daichi had caught Hiro's eye a few time, and could have sworn the older man winked at him. But there was a pair of extremely attractive women wearing revealing clothing standing close to Daichi's table, trying to get Hiro's attention. The singer could very well have been winking at them. Daichi deflated.

 

A new chord started, and it made everyone in the room perk up, although a little confusedly. It was a popular 80s pop song, one completely different than anything the band ever played. Hiro began to sing, in a voice that was definitely different than his usual vocals, but still obviously him.

 

_Talking away_

_I don't know what to say_

_I'll say it anyway_

_Today's another day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay_

 

 

Daichi couldn't help but grin. Masa nudged his shoulder and they giggled together. Surprisingly, the audience seemed to love the song. They all wore big grins and sang along. Daichi and Masa did as well, dancing in their seats. Suddenly, Masa nudged him and nodded towards the stage. Hiro had jumped off the stage, and was walking through the crowd. Towards them.

 

_Oh the things that you say_

_Is it life or just to play_

_My worries away_

 

Hiro was right in front of their table.

 

_You're all the things I've got to remember_

_You're shying away_

 

He tilted Daichi's chin up, meeting his eyes.

 

_I'll be coming for you, anyway_

 

 

The crowd roared and Masa shrieked in his ear. Daichi burned a deep red, but he kept his eyes on Hiro, goofy grin on his face as he watched the singer. Hiro never took his eyes from Daichi, walking backwards towards the stage. He finally turned and jumped back onstage, finishing out the song's final notes to uproarious applause. The band took their final bow and headed off stage.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Masa squealed, shaking his friend. “That was so amazing!”

“Careful, Miya might get jealous!” Daichi teased.

Masa just whacked his friend in the arm. Daichi sighed deeply, resting his head on his arms, eyes gliding over the crowd but not really seeing anyone.

“Enjoy the show?” asked a familiar voice, sending chills up Daichi's spine. He turned to see Hiro standing behind his stool, smirking down at him.

“Yeah, it was okay,” Daichi teased.

Hiro threw his head back and laughed. Daichi bit his lip. Hiro looked at him with sparkling eyes. “You are something else.”

Daichi was about to say something when two squealing women approached the table.

“Hiro!” they cried.

Hiro leaned back and allowed himself to take photos and even autographed the blonde's boobs. Daichi looked away, pretending not to notice. “Miya! When did you get here?”

“When you were flirting with Hiro,” Miya smirked.

“I wasn't flirting,” Daichi pouted.

Miya raised an eyebrow but Masa whacked him in the arm before he could retort.

“Sorry about that,” Hiro said. “She just doesn't seem to understand boundaries.”

“She does,” Miya said. “She just chooses to not respect them.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows. “Do you guys know her?”

Hiro made a face. “She comes to a lot of shows. Unfortunately, she thinks that means she can take up all my time and play grabby hands, and show a lack of respect to her fellow fans and my fellow band mates.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked softly. “Is there anything we can do?”

Hiro smiled warmly at him. “Nah, that's okay. It's nothing I can't handle at the moment.”

The next band kicked up then, and Daichi turned towards the stage. Hiro moved closer to him, and laid his arms on the table on either side of Daichi. Daichi blushed and tensed a little, but Hiro didn't try to touch him. Slowly, Daichi relaxed as he watched the band on stage. At one point, he bumped back against Hiro's chest. Blushing, he turned to the vocalist.

“Sorry!” he whispered.

Hiro grinned. “I didn't mind.”

Daichi blushed an even deeper shade of red and turned back around. As the evening wore on, he slowly leaned back into Hiro's chest. Hiro would lean down to whisper things in Daichi's ear, but still he never moved to touch him.

 

 

During a break between bands, Masa and Miya disappeared to the restroom, and Hiro went to grab drinks. Daichi checked through his phone, quickly browsing social media, before returning his attention to the crowd.

“Hey, beautiful,” slurred a voice from the side of the table. Daichi looked up to see a man taller than him, with a blonde mohawk and covered in tattoos, leering down at him. “Aren't you a dish? And all alone, too.”

“I'm not alone,” Daichi scoffed. “My boyfriend's at the bar and my friends are in the bathroom.”

“Plenty of time for us to sneak out to my car and play around.” The man ran his hand up Daichi's arm.

“Fuck off. Did you miss the part where I said boyfriend?” Daichi snarled, snatching his arm back. “As if I would go off with you, anyway.”

The man's face darkened. “That's not very nice,” he growled. He reached out to grab Daichi again, but another hand stopped him.

Hiro was glowering at him. “I believe you were told to fuck off.” He shoved the man backwards. The man clearly wanted to charge, but he was so drunk he could barely stand on his feet. Hiro scoffed, then turned back to Daichi, collecting their drinks from the next table. “You okay?”

Daichi nodded fiercely, although his hands were trembling. Hiro nodded in reply and resumed his position behind Daichi, this time wrapping his arms protectively around Daichi's shoulders. Daichi held onto them, placing a kiss on Hiro's hand and leaning back into his chest. Hiro pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. When Masa and Miya returned, Masa gave them a look, but Daichi just smiled. They stayed like that for the rest of the show.

 

 

After the show, the four stumbled out into the wee hours of the morning, stretching and laughing.

Masa turned to Daichi. “Would you mind if I won't home with Miya? And Hiro can take you home?”

Daichi smiled. “Of course,” he replied, although he felt a flicker of nervousness.

Masa squealed and hugged Daichi before dragging him over to the others. “I'm going home with Miya, Hiro, you can take Daichi home.”

Hiro raised his eyebrows. “Is that okay with you, Daichi?”

Smiling nervously, Daichi nodded. “I trust you.”

“Are you sure? I can call you a cab.”

Daichi relaxed, his smile softening into something genuine. “It's okay. I live pretty close to here, so we can just walk. I don't want to run the risk of running into that guy from earlier.”

Hiro nodded. “I'll protect you.”

“I know.”

 

 

They waved goodbye to Masa and Miya and strolled away from the bar. A couple of cars roared past, and some drunks were goofing off and being loud, so Hiro wrapped an arm around Daichi's waist and pulled him close. Daichi leaned against the vocalist's shoulder, smiling up at him. The walk was quiet but comfortable, and Daichi felt safe and content. When they reached Daichi's building, he turned to Hiro.

“Would you like to come up?” Daichi asked.

“Are you sure?” Hiro asked. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable, or feel like you have to.”

Daichi bit his lip. “I know,” he said, taking Hiro's hand shyly. “I'd like it. If you did.”

Hiro smiled, and followed Daichi upstairs.

 

 

Once in the apartment, Daichi became shy. “I'm sorry, I know it's not very big.”

Hiro smiled. “It's beautiful.”

“Would you like some tea?”

“Please.”

Daichi smiled. “Make yourself comfortable.”

He moved into the kitchen to make tea, and tried to calm down. He had a beautiful, kind, popular rock star in his apartment. He needed to be cool.

 

“How's work?” Hiro asked. “Masa said your company acquired another one.”

Daichi shrugged, pouring out their drinks. “Good. I'm busier though.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Yes.”

Hiro laughed, and Daichi placed their drinks on a tray that he carried into the living room and set on the coffee table. Hiro settled next to him on the futon.

Daichi yawned, and rest his head on Hiro's shoulder without thinking. “I really like you,” he mumbled, his eyes closing while he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Daichi awoke on his futon. Hiro was gone, and the silence was deafening. He closed his eyes. He had confessed to Hiro, and the man had snuck out while Daichi was sleeping. What had he been thinking? He would never be able to face Hiro again. He would never be able to go to the bar again. He would never be able to go out again. Masa would just have to deal with it.

His spiral was interrupted by his front door creaking open and Hiro coming in. “I ran out for donuts,” he said, box in hand. “I had to text Miya to ask Masa for your favorites.”

Daichi sat up, stunned, wiping his face.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Hiro asked, his face concerned as he sat next to Daichi on the sofa.

“You were gone,” Daichi whispered. “When I woke up. I thought I scared you off.” He looked down at his hands.

“You would have heard my own confession if you hadn't fallen asleep,” Hiro teased.

When Daichi looked up at him, Hiro was smirking. Daichi huffed, gently smacking him with a pillow.

“You looked so cute though,” Hiro continued. “And I loved holding you through the night.”

Daichi blushed and looked up at Hiro. “Yeah?”

Hiro nodded, grin on his face. “Yeah. I'd like a lot more nights of that, please.”

“I'd like that.”

Hiro ran his fingers through Daichi's hair, then pulled him in for a gentle kiss. His lips were softer than Daichi imagined, and tasted sweet.

He pulled back. “Did you sample a donut on the way here?”

Hiro bit his lip. “Maybe?” He grinned and tugged Daichi back down to the futon, stretching them out and tangling their legs together. “You taste better though.”

“Ugh, you're just as ridiculous as Miya says.”

“Oh, it gets way worse.” Hiro lifted one of Daichi's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

Daichi giggled into Hiro's chest. “I look forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to me and my undying love for this song


End file.
